His Scandal
by the dreamer for rain
Summary: AU. Di bawah langit kota Seoul, Akabane Karma meminta putus dengan pacarnya, Kim In-jo alias Asano Gakushuu.


_Kim In-Jo (nama asli: Asano Gakushuu), seorang penyanyi solo jenius yang memiliki darah Jepang, diduga sedang menjalani hubungan asmara dengan Oh Yoo-Na, model manis yang kini terjun kedunia peraktingan. Terbukti, beberapa foto-foto In-Jo terlihat sangat mersa dengan Yoo-Na di sebuah restaurant mewah, Seoul. Bukti ini makin kuat melihat In-Jo dan Yoo-Na memerani peran sepasang kekasih di film kaca lebar. Menurut pernyataan para kru, In-Jo terlihat sangat mersa dengan Yoo-Na di lokasi syuting._

.

"Ini kencan terakhir kita. Aku ingin putus sekarang juga."

Di bawah daun gingko, Akabane Karma ingin putus dengan pacarnya, Asano Gakushuu.

.

.

.

 **Fanfiction**

 **Assasination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **[ His Scandal ]**

by the dreamer for rain

.

.

.

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus.

Daun-daun yang telah kuning kecoklatan berguguran dan mengotori jalan.

Suhu udara makin mendingin dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Dengan ini, resmilah Korea Selatan memasuki musim gugur.

Pergantian musim berarti juga pergantian suasana, termasuk di ibukota Korea Selatan, Seoul. Semua tentang semangat musim panas, perlahan-lahan berganti menjadi ketenangan dan kenyaman musim gugur. Mode pakaian yang semula minim, ikut berubah menjadi pakaian panjang dan agak tebal, mengingat kota Seoul lumayan dingin ketika musim gugur. Tak lupa acara televisi yang menyesuaikan keadaan musim gugur.

Drama percintaan di bawah pohon maple. Lagu-lagu dengan latar belakang guguran daun gingko yang telah mencoklat. Tak lupa skandal artis bergengsi ikut menyemarakan musim gugur ini.

Termasuk Kim In-Jo, penyanyi solo dengan nama asli Asano Gakushuu, kini telah terperangkap skandal cinta dengan Oh Yoo-Na. Skandal menarik, terutama untuk Asano yang selalu tertutup dengan kehidupan pribadinya dan Yoo-Na yang terkenal dengan status _single_ -nya.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sampai membuat Karma ingin merobek majalahnya. Serius, dia tidak memikirkan Yoo-Na. Wanita yang identik dengan musim gugur Korea Selatan yang tengah mersa dengan Asano itu, tidak membuat hatinya teriris seperti teman-temannya, fans berat Yoo-Na. Justru, wajah Asano Gakushuu yang Karma ingin coret-coret sekarang juga.

Karma benci dengan Asano. Kesal sampai ingin membunuhnya searang juga.

Tentu saja, Karma berhak merasa hatinya teriris melihat mereka berdua mersa. Pertama, Akabane Karma adalah laki-laki yang dilabeli pacar oleh Asano Gakushuu sejak dua tahun silam yang lalu. Kedua, hubungan mereka memang rahasia, mengingat pekerjaan Asano sekarnag. Ketiga, kalimat _bermersa di lokasi syuting_ —jadi itu, penyebabnya Karma tidak bisa menghubungi kekasihnya belakangan.

 _Oh dear_ , Karma benar-benar ingin meninju Asano, sekarang juga.

Berkali-kali Karma melirik ponselnya yang berlayar _touch screen_. Jam sembilan lewat limabelas menit. Limabelas menit lebih Karma menunggu, dan Asano belum menunjukan batang hidungnya. Oh, mungkin saja dia tidak datang dan sibuk bermesraan dengan pacar barunya. Atau dia tidak punya nyali untuk berhadapan dengan Karma sekarang.

Tapi setidaknya, duduk dan menikmati pemandangan di Jeongdong-rill juga bukanlah hal yang buruk. Daun-daun ginko kuning berguguruan menjadi pemandangan tersendiri. Meski ramai, tapi suasana disini sangatlah tenang. _Well_ , meski melihat remaja muda berpacaran membuat Karma mengingat skandal Asano.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Karma menoleh dan melihat laki-laki menyebalkan itu sudah datang dihadapannya. Dengan kacamata hitam di wajahnya dan satu gelas kopi yang dibelinya di kafe.

"Kemana saja kau ini, Asano _-oppa_ (1)?" tanya Karma sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Agak sulit minta izin dengan agensi," jawab Asano duduk tanpa melepaskan kacamata hitamnya.

"Oh, begitu." Selanjutnya Karma memilih diam.

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Angin berhembus dengan damai. Orang-orang berlalu lalang dihadapan mereka. Karma memejamkan matanya, menyesapi aroma musim gugur yang tentram.

"Jadi," Asano yang pertama kali membuka pembicaraan, setelah menghabiskan kopinya. "Kenapa kau memanggilku mendadak?"

"Apa aku harus membuat alasan untuk memanggil kekasihku sendiri?" tanya Karma balik, dengan penekanan.

"Tidak juga sih." Bola mata violet Asano berotasi, "Tapi kenapa kau terlihat aneh sekali hari ini. Kau marah denganku?"

Wah. Dia sama sekali bertindak tak bersalah. Karma tersenyum takjub.

"Tidak juga, hanya ingin membunuhmu sekarang juga," kata Karma tanpa nada bersalah.

Asano bergeming. Hampir saja kacamata hitamnya turun.

"Soal pertemuan kita," Karma menarik nafasnya, menyandarkan punggunya di bangku. "Anggap sajalah ini kencan kita."

"Jadi, ini kencan mendadak? Wah, aku jadi terharu, sudah lama sekali kita tidak berkencan sambil menikmati pagi musim gugur. Tidak sia-sia aku mati-matian minta izin cuti sehari."

"Ah ya, ini juga adalah kencan kita yang terakhir."

"Oh, kencan terakhir kita..." Mata Asano terbelalak. "Tunggu dulu—tadi kau bilang apa?"

Karma memandang Asano tanpa rasa bersalah. "Oh, mau kuulangi lagi. Ini kencan terakhir kita, sekaligus aku ingin putus sekarang juga."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba minta putus? Apa aku ini makin jelek?"

Ah, kenapa malah urusan ke wajah yang sama sekali tidak hubungannya. Kecuali wajah tampannya yang menarik perhatian Oh Yoo-Na.

"Wajahmu enggak jelek," Karma mendesah pelan. "Tapi kalau kucoret-coret, jadi makin tampan."

"Karma aku serius." Asano memandang lekat-lekat Karma. Sekali lagi, dia tidak melepaskan kacamatanya. "Kenapa kau minta putus denganku? Apa ada pria lain yang jauh lebih tampan dariku?"

"Untuk apa aku nyari pria. Yang ada aku bakal jadi normal lagi dan mencari wanita cantik."

"Oke, sekarang siapa wanita cantik yang kau maksud sampai membuatmu beralih dariku?" Manik violet Asano menatap tajam laki-laki berambut merah disampingnya itu. "Aku merasa terkhianati, Akabane Karma."

 _Kok malah aku yang disalahi_ , Karma bermuka masam. "Justru itu kata-kataku, _baka_ Asano Gakushuu!"

"Aku? Aku penghianat, yang benar saja Karma! Aku ini mencintaimu dari hati yang terdalam... bahkan aku rela orientasi seksual beralih ke abnormal demimu!"

 _Apa-apaan demiku. Yang ada aku harus menjadi gay untukmu._ "Yang jelas aku mau putus."

Dedaunan ginko berjatuhan ketika angin menggerakan ranting-ranting. Musim gugur memang romantis. Namun gugurnya daun juga sangat bagus menjadi latar kekasih untuk putus.

Ibaratkan, gugurnya daun dengan gugurnya perasaan cinta.

Tapi tentu saja, Asano Gakushuu tidak terima putus begitu saja.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku lari ke ujung dunia—terserah mau kutub utara atau Afrika sekalian—aku tidak mau lagi melihat wajahmu. Pergi jauh dari kehidupanmu."

"Oh, kalau begitu maaf saja, Karma- _chagiya_ (2). Meski kau pergi ke matahari sekalipun, aku rela mengejarmu," balas Asano tenang. "Jadi, sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau ingin putus denganku?"

Namun Karma memilih diam. Kepalanya menunduk dan tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan berwarna hitam, mengenggam erat majalahnya. Oh, sampai kapan Asano bertindak seolah-olah tak bersalah. Apakah dia tidak tahu, seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan tengah sibuk mencari berita kemersaannya dengan Oh Yoo-Na. Atau mungkin dia tidak menyadari kalau Karma sangat cemburu melihat mereka sangat dekat.

Atau mungkin dia malah berpura-pura tidak tahu?

"Karma- _chagiya_?"

Suara Asano membuyarkan lamunannya. Karma menoleh dan mendapati Asano menatapnya khawatir, entah itu hanya akting atau dia memang khawatir. Mata mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain. Sebetulnya, Karma ingin sekali melihat mata violet laki-laki itu dibalik kacamata hitam.

Tapi itu mustahil, jika Asano membuka kacamatanya, bisa-bisa menghebohkan Jeongdong-rill—mengingat ketenaran Asano sekarang.

Tidak lucu kalau nantinya akan ada _headlines_ ; _Kim In-Jo tengah berpacaran dengan laki-laki Jepang, Kim In-Jo adalah seorang gay_. Tidak, tidak. Karma tidak mau berhubungan dengan dunia selebirtas Korea Selatan.

Memikirkannya saja Karma sudah merinding.

Karma mendesah panjang sebelum dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Sudahlah, kita akhiri sekarang juga. Aku ingin pulang."

"Tunggu dulu, Karma- _chagiya_!" seru Asano. Tangannya dengan cepat menarik tangan Karma. "Aku sama sekali tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini!"

"Dan aku sangat ingin berakhir seperti ini!" balas Karma langsung menepis tangan Asano. Karma melotot, "Sampai kapan kau bertindak seolah-olah tidak tahu, hah?! Kau kira aku kuat menahan gosipmu mersa dengan Oh Yoo-Na!"

 _Plak!_

Satu majalah yang sudah digulung, langsung disambit ke arah muka Asano Gakushuu dengan energi bak memukul bola _baseball_ sekuat tenaga hingga _homerun_. Bahkan sampai kacamatanya yang seharga tiga ratus ribu won.

Namanya juga pacar lagi cemburu, bahkan lebih sadis dari Hitler sekalipun.

Namun naasnya, majalah yang Karma ingin sembunyikan dari Asano itu, malah jatuh tepat di depannya. Tidak peduli rasa sakit dari pukulan Karma ataupun kacamata hitamnya yang jatuh, Asano mengambil majalah itu. " _Kim In-Jo tengah dilanda mersa dengan Oh Yoo-Na_? Tunggu dulu, Karma- _chagiya_... kau mengira aku selingkuh?"

"Oh, kau baru menyadarinya ya, bagus Asano Gakushuu- _oppa_! Aku—"

"Itu Kim In-Jo?!"

Tepat pada saat itu, orang-orang yang semula berlalu lalang langsung di setapak jalan ini langsung tertuju pada mereka. Ralat, lebih tepatnya pada Asano Gakushuu tanpa kacamatanya. _Oh dear_...

"Kim In-Jo! Aku minta tanda tanganmu!"

"Astaga... ternyata lebih ganteng daripada di televisi!"

"Apakah kau lagi kencan, mana Oh Yoo-Na?"

"In-Jo _oppa_ , kami tahu tempat bagus disini! Ayo jalan-jalan dengan kami."

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Asano mengangkat tangannya agar menghindar _blitz_ kamera yang memotret sekenanya. Belum lagi kerumunan orang-orang menyerobot dan berusaha untuk mendekat dengannya. Atau deretan pertanyaan yang menyinggung gosip hangat hari ini. Sialan, kalau seperti ini dia harus mencari celah kabur bersama Karma.

Ah ya, bicara soal Karma, laki-laki itu malah _speechless_. Kerumunan orang-orang yang mengaku _fans_ atau sekedar penasaran memisahkan diantara mereka. Tidak memperdulikan kerumunannya, Asano memperhatikan Karma. Bagaimana tatapannya memandang Asano terkejut dan sendu, menyadari kalau dunia mereka jelas-jelas berbeda.

Entah karena situasi atau dirinya sudah tidak peduli, Karma memalingkan mukanya dan berjalan menjauh dari Asano.

Sialan! Asano tidak mau berakhir seperti ini!

Dengan kekuatan entah darimana (mungkin ini kekuatan cinta) Asano langsung menerjang memisahkan diri dari kerumunan dan berlari menuju Karma. Asano menarik tangan Karma, membuat dia menoleh kearahnya. Asano menatap lekat-lekat Karma.

"Laki-laki itu siapa?"

"Apakah dia sahabat In-Jo?"

"Dia seperti orang Jepang."

 _Aishh_ , Asano tidak peduli lagi sekarang. Sebelum Karma memberontak, Asano menarik dagu Karma, memaksa mata laki-laki itu menatap wajahnya.

—selanjutnya kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

"AAHHHHHH!"

Asano tidak lagi peduli dengan keributan kerumunan massal itu. Tidak peduli lagi, kamera-kamera sibuk memfotonya dengan Karma ataupun teriakan histeris dari orang-orang. Matanya terpenjam. Bibirnya mengecup bibir Karma dengan penuh cinta. Berbagi rasa dengan satu sama lain. Dan mengungkapkan rasa cinta.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa sekali lagi pepohonan. Daun-daun yang telah kuning kecoklatan berterbangan.

Mereka tetap melanjutkan ciumannya. Hingga puas menyalurkan rasa cinta.

Melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, Asano langsung merangkul Karma. Orang-orang masih sibuk memfoto momennya dengan Karma. Terus saja foto, Asano sudah tidak peduli lagi. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah Karma seorang.

" _Guys_ , perkenalkan... ini adalah pacar baruku, terindah yang pernah ada."

Karma _speechless_. Mukanya langsung merah padam.

 _Aku ini ingin putus sekarang juga. Kenapa malah ditembak lagi hah?!_

.

Daun-daun ginko berguguran.

Mungkin musim gugur sering diibarat dengan rasa cinta berakhir. Bersamaan dengan pohon meranggaskan daun-daunnya.

Tapi itu bukankah latar terbaik untuk mengatakan pada dunia tentang cinta mereka?

Terutama untuk sepasang kekasih di Seoul.

.

.

.

 _Kim In-Jo ternyata adalah seorang gay!_

 _Hal ini dilansir ketika dia memperkenalkan kekasihnya yang merupakan orang Jepang, di Jeongdong-rill, Seoul. Mereka berciuman mersa dan terlihat serasi di bawah gugurnya daun gingko._

" _Dia kekasihku yang terbaik. Aku sudah berpacaran selama dua tahun. Mana mungkin aku bisa melepaskannya, aku sangat mencintainya," kata Kim In-Jo tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari pundak kekasihnya itu._

 _Soal berita dirinya dengan Oh Yoo-Na, menurutnya, itu hanyalah para wawartawan yang melebih-lebihkan saja. Hubungan dekatnya saat syuting hanya untuk kepentingan film semata. Selebihnya, dia hanya mencurahkan kasih sayangnya hanya untuk kekasinya itu._

.

.

.

"Asano Gakushuu! Aku ingin putus sekarang juga!"

Satu bantal langsung dilempar Karma ke muka Asano, tapi sayangnya Asano dengan mudah untuk menangkap bantal itu sebelum mendarat di mukanya. Wajah Karma sudah merah padam setelah membaca berita mengenai ciumannya tempo hari yang lalu. Astaga, sampai kapan para wawartawan itu berhenti mencari beritanya. Bahkan _paparazi_ senatiasa mencari wajahnya bersama Asano.

Ah. Sudah cukup.

Apa perlu Karma harus pulang ke kampung halamannya, Tokyo, sekarang juga?

Sedangkan Asano, dia tampak menikmatinya. Malah dia terkekeh pelan diambang pintu kamar Karma. "Kau lucu sekali, _chagiya_."

"Berisik!" Karma memalingkan mukanya. "Aku benar-benar ingin pulang ke Tokyo."

"Kau yakin bakal pulang ke Tokyo? Bagaimana denganku?"

"Mati sana di laut."

Asano meringis.

Sama seperti biasanya, candaan Karma selalu menohok hatinya, tapi Asano sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua. Tanpa rasa bersalah, Asano mendekat Karma. Lalu ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur Karma. Aroma parfum Karma rasa _stawberry_ kentara. Asano sangat suka sekali dengan aroma Karma yang tiada duanya.

Karma memandang Asano lekat-lekat. Lalu ia ikutan merebahkan dirinya disamping Asano.

"Kau itu, benar-benar merepotkanku," kata Karma. Tangan merayap ke tangan Asano, lalu mengenggamnya erat.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, apapun yang terjadi... aku akan melindungimu."

Karma terdiam. Lalu menoleh ke Asano. "Ng..., jadi kita masih putus?"

Asano menatap heran Karma. "Putus? Jangan bercanda Karma- _chagiya_. Aku sudah mendeklarasikan hubungan kita keseluruh Seoul. Ah, paling sudah ke seluruh dunia," kata Asano enteng sambil tertawa kecil. Dia tersenyum manis, "Jadi, maukah kau tetap menjadi pacarku?"

"Aku," guman Karma lirih. Rona merah diwajahnya sudah tidak disembunyikan lagi. Senyuman Asano membuat jantungnya ingin loncat sekarang. "Arrrghh! Kau bikin binggung saja!"

"Sudahlah, terima saja tawaranku."

Asano tertawa. Sejurus kemudian, dia memeluk Karma dengan erat.

.

.

.

" _Oiya, kau tau engga... fans kita membuat fandom kita. Kalau tidak salah AsaKaru_. _"_

" _Hah? AsaKaru?"_

" _Asano sebagai seme, dan Karma-_ chagiya _sebagai uke. Yah, fans setuju kau ada dibawah."_

 _Karma langsung memukul Asano dengan bantal_

" _Jangan bercanda! Selama ini aku adalah seme, bodoh!"_

.

.

.

—End—

.

.

.

1 Oppa: itu panggilan adik untuk kakaknya. Hanya saja, sekarang panggilan oppa itu untuk sepasang kekasih (cewek ke cowok).

2 _Chagiya_ : Panggilan sayang ke ke pacar di Korea, sejenis _love_ dan _honey_.

.

.

.

Halo~ halo~ ketemu lagi dengan Aihara~

Pemanasan untuk AsaKaru weeks yang beberapa hari lagi! Juga sayang kalau ini dibiarkan terlantar di sd card, hohoho~

Sebetulnya ini cuma ide nyasar habis nonton drama korea. Aku mutusin nulis beginian buat pemanasan aja. Lalu untuk Oh Yoo-Na, anggap saja itu Kanzaki versi Korsel. Hahahaha, aku pengen pakai Kanzaki tapi engga dapet feels untuk Korea-korea begituan—so, aku pakai OC deh, lalalala~

Oke, akhir kata, terima kasih telah membacanya.

Salam hangat,

.

the dreamer for rain (Aihara Rein)


End file.
